It is increasingly common for enterprises to provide their customers with access to privileged networks. For example, many retailers, banks, and other enterprises are beginning to allow their customers to access their internal networks for pricing information, stock availability, and comparing product features. This type of access is usually restricted to customers with valid enterprise accounts and the access is generally achieved by the customers logging on to a website of the enterprises.
Some other retailers also provide access to more “open” networks in a more general manner—e.g. Starbucks and McDonalds provide in-store Internet access to their customers. This type of access is nothing more than acting as an Internet Service Provider (ISP) for customers of an enterprise. That is, free in-store Internet access does not provide access to any of that enterprise's private network; the access simply permits customers to access the Internet while on the site of the enterprise. But because enterprises providing free Internet access control the access, advertisements and other customer enticements can be presented on the World-Wide Web (WWW) pages of the customers while they access the Internet within the store.
Enterprises are generally reluctant to provide access to their confidential networks because of security concerns and competitive concerns. When enterprises do provide such information, they like to severely restrict the access in a controlled setting and often require the individuals accessing the network to have specific customer accounts with those enterprises.
The problem with later approach is that customers may not even think of or even desire to access an enterprise's network while at home. Customers may also not have the forethought or planning to signup for an account to an enterprise prior to visiting the enterprise. That is, customers may only realize the benefit of accessing confidential information of an enterprise's network when the customers are at a store of the enterprise shopping.